


Bad Timing

by Hazzaandloubearforever



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Birth, M/M, Mpreg, larry mpreg, one direction mpreg, tiny bit of smut?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 07:09:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1542062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazzaandloubearforever/pseuds/Hazzaandloubearforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry was two weeks overdue and the boy had been on edge ever since. The fact that their baby hasn't arrived yet, has been driving both of them crazy. On the green eyed boy's due date, the poor lad cried for hours because he hadn't gone into labor and every day after that, it only seemed to get worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Timing

"For the last time, Haz, no!" Louis exclaimed, shaking his head as put the last of the dishes into the dishwasher.

Harry pouted placing his hands on his nine month belly. "But why, Lou?" 

"Because I'm just not in the mood," Louis sighed turning to look at his overdue boyfriend.

The Cheshire lad's lip quivered as tears pricked his eyes, believing Louis' reasoning was something different. "B-Because you don't find m-me attractive anymore."

The older boy's eyes widened at Harry's assumption and quickly shook his head, padding up to his boyfriend. "No, Haz, that's not true. Don't you ever think that, alright? There is nothing more attractive than you carrying my baby," Louis explained, placing his hands on either side of Harry's large tummy. 

The hormonal boy sniffled and dropped his head, his curls bouncing in his eyes. "No, it's true! Why would you want to have sex with someone who was as big as a whale like me?" And then the waterworks started up startling the shorter boy. 

Harry was two weeks overdue and the boy had been on edge ever since. The fact that their baby hasn't arrived yet, has been driving both of them crazy. On the green eyed boy's due date, the poor lad cried for hours because he hadn't gone into labor and every day after that, it only seemed to get worse. 

Louis sighed quietly, peering up into watery green eyes as he grabbed his chin. Maybe making love to his overly stressed and hormonal boyfriend would keep him relaxed for the time being. He stood on his tiptoes and pressed his lips to Harry's earning a small groan from the taller boy as he immediately reciprocated the embrace. Harry's hands shot up to grab Louis' biceps as the older of the two pinned Harry's back against the wall. "Mm, you weren't kidding babe," Louis breathed. "You're horny."

"V-Very..." Harry gasped as his boyfriend palmed him through his sweatpants. "L-Lou, please. M-Make me feel good."

"M'gonna make you feel better than good, Haz," Louis growled, teeth nipping at Harry's exposed neck as his hand delved beneath the cotton fabric of his boxers and wrapping his small hand around Harry's length. The younger lad let out a breathy moan, head falling on Louis' shoulder as he began to stroke the pregnant boy.

The Cheshire lad instantly grew harder in his boyfriend's hand and Louis grinned at that, removing his hand just as quickly as he placed it there, earning a disappointing whine from Harry. "Wh-Why'd you stop?"

"Bedroom, now," Louis growled, grabbing Harry by the wrist and leading the boy down the hall and into their bedroom. The curly brunette was beyond turned on by Louis' dominating behavior as he quickly climbed on the bed and peered up at the older boy as Louis' loomed over him. "Love when you're like this, Haz," the blue eyed boy murmured, leaning down and biting at Harry's ear before sucking the lobe into his mouth. Harry shuttered at the touch, hands grabbing every part of Louis he could touch, anything to stay grounded. "You look thoroughly fucked, babe and I've barely touched you."

"S'what you do to me, Lou," Harry panted, breathing already going heavy at just how incredibly aroused he was. "Pl-Please just do something already."

"So needy," Louis chuckled as he grabbed the waistband of Harry's sweats and pulled them off along with his boxers, tossing the articles of clothing to the floor. "Love when you're needy," the older boy smiled as he leaned down and captured Harry's lips with his while his fingers went on their own volition, trailing up under his t-shirt to toy with a nipple.

Suddenly, Harry's eyes went wide and he gasped as felt a rush of fluid leave him. He pushed at Louis' chest trying to get his attention. "L-Lou, stop."

Louis' opened his eyes seeing the boy's frantic expression and immediately pulled away. "What happened, Haz? What did I do?"

The pregnant lad shook his head and sat up a bit. "My w-water just broke."

The Doncaster boy's eyes widened as he glanced down Harry's body. Sure enough, there was a puddle between Harry's legs and Louis went into action, helping his boyfriend out of the bed and rushing into the bathroom to grab a flannel. He quickly cleaned up Harry, putting him in a fresh pair of boxers and sweats before helping him to the front door.

"My bag, boo, I need my bag," Harry stated. "It's in my bedroom."

"Right!" Louis nodded, rushing back into the bedroom and retrieving his overnight bag near the bed and returning to his boyfriend. "No need to panic, Haz, everything's going to be fine."

"I'm not panicking, Lou," Harry laughed, keep a hand under his stomach while the other rested on the wall for support. "You're the one panicking. Sweetheart, you've got to relax. My water only broke, I haven't even had my first contraction yet."

The frantic boy nodded and took a deep breath, wrapping an arm around Harry's back and leading him out of their flat. "Just think, Haz, we're gonna be parents in a little while!"

"I know," the pregnant boy nodded, his lips upturned into a smile. "I don't think I've ever been this excited before."

***  
"L-Lou!" Harry gasped, hand outstretched for his boyfriend. "Need you, please."  
Louis quickly shut his magazine and rushed over to his boyfriend, taking his hand and letting Harry grip his hand. "Another contraction?"

"Mhm," Harry whined, eyes scrunched in pain and teeth clenched.

"Remember what the doctor said, love," Louis murmured. "In through your nose, out with your mouth."

"Shit doesn't fucking work, Lou!" Harry snapped, letting out a shaky breath when the contraction passed. He collapsed against his pillows and turned to scowl at his boyfriend. "You did this to me, Louis Tomlinson."

The older lad frowned and parted his fingers through Harry's curls. "I'm sorry, babe. It's just the pain talking. It'll be over soon."

"You call being in labor for 5 hours soon?!" he spat, eyes narrowing at the shorter boy. 

"You're right, I'm sorry," Louis sighed, returning to his chair and grabbing the magazine.  
The younger teen frowned when Louis returned to his chair. He hadn't meant to scream at him. The boy was exhausted. It was nearing one in the morning and Harry thought he would have delivered by now. The doctor told him he had only been dilated six centimeters and needed an additional four before they could get anywhere.

"Lou?" Harry whispered, fiddling with his thumbs as he tried to keep his lip from quivering, the impending tears pooling in his eyes. 

"Hm?" the boy hummed, not bothering to look up from the suddenly interesting article. He understood that his boyfriend was on edge and both of them wanted to meet their baby, but Harry had no right to snap at Louis despite how much pain he was in.

"D'you...hate me?" 

Louis' head snapped up at that and gasped when he saw how heartbroken the boy was. He set the magazine down and walked over to Harry, sitting on the edge of the bed and immediately taking both of Harry's hands in his. "'Course not, babe, I could never hate you."  
A few tears escaped Harry's eyes and rolled down his cheeks as he bowed his head. "I'm sorry I've been such an arse."

"Oh, Harry," Louis cooed, wrapping his arm around his boyfriend and letting him bury his face into his chest before he started sobbing. "You haven't been an arse, love, you're in labor. I can't imagine what you're going through and you 'ave every right to bitch me out."  
The boy shook his head, sniffling as he continued to cry in his lover's chest. Louis rubbed his back soothingly, hating to see his Haz so upset. Harry's sobs turned into a yelp, the hand resting on Louis' chest gripped his shirt as he panted.

"Contraction?" Louis asked.

The boy simply nodded, crying out again when the contraction turned into something more. "L-Lou, it's more than a c-contraction. The baby's coming, I can feel it!"

"What?" Lou pulled away to stare down at his boyfriend. "A-Are you sure?"

"Yes, Louis, its coming! Get the bloody doctor!" Louis nodded and reached over Harry to press the call button. In under a minute, the doctor and a couple nurses rushed into the room. Harry sighed in relief as he gave the doctor a petrified expression. "It's c-coming now!"

Dr. Carlson sat on her stool and lifted the sheets, gasping lightly. She spoke to the nurses in a hushed tone before turning to Harry. "You're right about that, Harry, you're already crowning."

"I need to push," Harry panted, unable to wait for the doctor's instructions as he gripped the sheets and pushed.

"Do what you feel is natural, Harry," the doctor explained. "That's it, there you go. You're doing really well."

The Cheshire boy gasped after he let the push go, breathing in and out deeply before glaring at Louis. "This...is all your fault!"

"I know, baby, you can punish me later," Louis chuckled, stroking his curls out of his face. "I'm so proud of you, Haz."

Harry's scowl turned into a smile at the praise and nodded, taking a deep breath before he started pushing again, crying out when the head pushed its way through. The doctor quickly cleared its airways and urging the green eyed boy to continue. 

"Uggggggh," Harry groaned, eyes scrunched shut as he delivered the shoulders next until finally the baby was pulled from him and immediately placed on his chest.

"Big girl, here," the doctor chuckled, clamping the chord and handing the scissors to Louis before he cut the it, beaming down at their screaming baby girl. 

"Hi, little one," Louis croaked out, his eyes welling with tears at their miracle. "Hi, sweetheart."

"Louis," Harry gasped, overwhelmed from the entire situation. He lightly bounced their daughter until her cries simmered to whimpers. He peered up at his boyfriend with a watery smile. "She's so beautiful. She's got your nose and ears."

"She definitely has your mouth," the older boy grinned down at the sleeping infant. "Haz, she's amazing." He pressed a tender kiss to Harry's temple before Harry turned his head for a proper kiss.   
"Th-Thank you, Louis. You've made me the happiest and luckiest guy alive."

"You've made me the luckiest guy alive, Hazza. My life isn't complete without you or this little one."

"Do we have a name for this big girl?" the nurse asked with a bright smile, holding a clipboard and pen.

Harry beamed up at Louis and patted his arm. "I want you to name her."

"Dryden Adele," he blurted out.

"Very unique and quite adorable," the nurse chirped before scribbling the name down.

"Dryden, huh?" Harry quirked, stroking their daughter's cheek with his finger. "Unique and perfect. It definitely fits the situation."


End file.
